


Virtueless

by Monsieur



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDWW2020, Blindfolds, Bottom Damian Wayne, Boypussy, Drugged Sex, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur/pseuds/Monsieur
Summary: Nightwing has to make a difficult decision.For BDWW2020, Day 2: Fuck or Die
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	Virtueless

"Come on, we haven't gotten all day."

A shoe bore down on Dick's back, propelling him forward. With his hands bound behind his back, Dick fell easily. He fell on a small body, pinning whoever was underneath him with the combined weight of his body and the foot on his back.

But more importantly, his cock, freed when someone had tugged down his pants, was pressing on something soft and fleshy.

If he wasn't already blindfolded, Dick would've closed his eyes in disgust when he felt his lower body's interest. It was a simple biological reaction and yet he still hated himself for reacting to it.

"I'm sorry," Dick whispered. Whoever was underneath him must have the will of steel, because he received no sign of panic, not even a hitch in their breathing.

Dick tried not to think about who it could be, but his mind couldn't stop filing through the gala attendees who might've been held hostage. Out of all of them who might've had a lightly muscled back, wore what felt like a tailor-made wool suit, and smelled so, so familiar, like Da—

Before he could finish his thought, the shoe on his back pushed at him again.

"I'm not a patient man, Nightwing," the ringleader said and Dick heard the distinct click of a gun's safety turning off. "Y'know, I can just let my men go at the others. I'm sure they would enjoy some pampered brats' holes more than watching you."

"I—" Dick wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't prepared to rape another person, nevermind that he was a victim as well. The ringleader nudged his gun at Dick's temple. He gritted his teeth, could feel them grind audibly. "Give me a moment. I can't get hard on the spot."

The ringleader snorted, as if this somehow amused him. In an uncharacteristic move, he pulled his gun from Dick's temple. But before Dick could relax, someone grabbed his hair, pulled him up, and tilted his head back. A water bottle was shoved into his mouth, forcing him to drink something. He tried to hold whatever it was in his mouth, but fingers pinched his nose. With the only other avenue of oxygen cut off, he had to swallow whatever they gave him.

He hacked out spittles, chest heaving as he tried to press down the panic of getting possibly _drugged._ "What the fuck did you give me?"

"Don't worry, just something to get you going."

Dick felt the body jerk back against him, and suddenly, the earlier softness was sliding over his cock. A moan slipped from his lips as he rocked back. Guilt weighted on his mind as he continued his movement, hesitant as he was. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to put an innocent civilian into this situation.

"Well, wouldn't you look at that? The brat's more heroic than Nightwing," the ringleader said. Dick could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Whatever they gave him was fucking effective, because Dick could feel his body warming not two minutes after. His reluctance was slowly waning, and he could tell the other person was aroused too. Their cunt was getting damp, the excess slicking him as they awkwardly pushed back, rolling their hips.

The only thing that could make this situation marginally better if it was someone Dick loved. If he tried hard enough, he could pretend this was some sort of fucked up play he was indulging his partner in. The problem was that he didn't have anyone right now, hadn't had anyone for a while, so he had to imagine.

Someone like the person underneath him, small and toned with a bare and immature cunt.

Damian popped into his mind's eyes. His brain jumped to a particularly embarrassing memory, one where he got an eyeful of Damian touching himself in the cave's showers. Damian covered himself not moments after, but it was already too late. From his moans to his scars to the puffy little pussy between his legs permanently imprinted themselves into Dick's mind.

The memory excited him, much like it had the night of the incident and for many more nights after. His cock got with the program appallingly quick once he was picturing Damian.

Bruce's son. His little brother. His pupil. His Robin.

(He repeated the words like a mantra whenever he masturbated, trying to guilt himself from doing it again. It backfired in unfortunate ways, especially when Bruce decided he wanted to rock the boats of every relationship he ever had.)

But it was easier to cope, in a way, to imagine the person below him to be Damian. Damian was a vigilante, he knew the risks, knew that sexual violence was one of the more common crimes in Gotham. It had a good chance of happening to him, because he was small and he was Robin. He could understand the atrocity Dick was about to inflict upon him was for the greater good. He could understand anything for Dick.

And, most important of all, Damian was tough, because Dick felt like he could split the tiny body in half.

It's for show, Dick told himself, maneuvering his hips so his head was pressing to the entrance. He prodded at it fruitlessly, trying to enter the small hole. Keep the criminals entertained, so they don't hurt the other hostages.

If he was being honest, it was because his cock was aching so much it hurt. Dick didn't even need the aphrodisiac to get this hard for Damian. He needed to plunge himself into Damian's heat months ago.

Dick's cock slipped for what seemed like the tenth time, unable to penetrate. It was grating on his nerves to know that he was so close to attain that warmth yet he couldn't.

In a moment of impatience, Dick fumbled his position and was left trying to find the hole blindly. He snarled, jerking himself over the other's hip so hard he wondered if Damian would bruise.

Whether it was by Damian's good will or one of the thugs, the body underneath him shifted, legs spread further than he had before. A tight, wet heat soon engulfed the head and Dick let out a low and satisfied groan.

It was only the tip but it felt like heaven, like a drink from an oasis after crawling aimlessly through the Sahara.

Dick forced himself to slow down. It took all his willpower to grind steadily into that tempting heat, lest he slip out again.

Even though Dick's unwilling partner opened up with all he had, it was still a challenge to sink all of himself in. The stretch around his cock was so tight it was almost painful. He couldn't imagine how Damian felt. He didn't want to.

Although Damian had been silent earlier, his breathing quickened because of their coupling. Otherwise, he made no sound.

Dick was only half way in when he stopped, panted heavily as he hunched over the small body. Without the use of his arms, he only had his core to stop himself from collapsing forward.

This was the hard part, for both of them.

"I'm so, so sorry," Dick said insincerely, because he drove the rest of himself in with a grunt.

The person below him finally let out a sound, a sob.

It sounded like Damian.

If Dick's mind wasn't so addled with that aphrodisiac, he would've felt terrible. But the world around him seemed to have fallen away around him and it was just his cock and the hole he was buried in. So he did what his baser instinct screamed at him to do.

Fuck.

Dick thrust in hard enough that the force of it jostled the person forward than around his cock. The speed of his thrusts were harsh but even. It wasn't enough. The person underneath him whimpered, soft walls convulsing around Dick. It was as if Damian's body was trying to drive out this foreign intruder, but the owner was desperately trying to keep himself open.

Dick almost forgot that he had an audience when one of the henchmen whistled lowly. "God _damn_ , didn't think stomachs could bulge like that."

"Maybe you would know if your dick wasn't so small." A round of snickers passed through them.

Their description only fueled Dick's arousal. In the darkness, he imagined Damian's cunt stretching obscenely around the base of his cock. He was so large and Damian so small that the boy's stomach had to protrude to accommodate Dick in his entirety.

Dick picked up his speed. He was going too fast, he knew that, but he wanted to cum. He needed to cum so bad so he could be relieved of this burning sensation engulfing

Hips stuttering, Dick impulsively buried himself into the cunt as he came with a load moan. Cum flooded into the warm channel around him. There must've not been much space, because he could feel cum and slick dripping out and soaking his thighs.

"Feels good, huh?" the ringleader said.

Dick didn't deign him a reply, because his cock was still achingly hard, needing more release. He started thrusting again to the thugs' increasing excitement.

"That's right, fuck that bitch hard, Nightwing!"

"Make that little shit take it!"

Their goading led Dick on. He grew rougher with his movement, kicking up his thrusts to a punishing pace.

Dick didn't think his fellow victim was taking it well, because his breathing felt shallow. But it wasn't his fault, they were forcing him to do this. If he wasn't fucking him good like the thugs wanted him to, then they would turn their attention to their other hostage.

Nightwing needed to save those people.

It wasn't Dick's fault.

Somewhere between chasing orgasms after another, Dick lost his balance and fell hard onto Damian. It was all carpet, but Damian let out another whimper at the impact.

How many rounds was it? Dick couldn't remember, but his body still needed more. He was only dazed for a moment before he adjusted his position, so that his face was next to Damian's, and resumed fucking. The hole was a little loose and sloppy from how many times he used it, but it was still tight enough that it offered a delicious friction.

There was no need to worry about balance, so Dick stopped holding back and drove into Damian with reckless abandon. He nuzzled the boy's cheek, panting into his ear.

Damian. Damian. Damian.

The earlier cheering had died down. Dick started to wonder if they were getting bored when an irritatingly familiar voice spoke up.

"Hm, if I recall, the Bat's sponsored by Bruce Wayne," he said. "Now, I'm no Gothamite, but I'm sure Nightwing's part of his little Batclan, right?"

There was a round of murmured agreement.

Footsteps came close and Dick growled, moving to cage Damian beneath him from the direction of the footsteps.

"I wonder..."

The ringleader put a hand on the back of Dick's head. Dick frozen, heart drumming in his ribs as he realized with a sudden clarity what was about to happen next.

"No," Dick's voice was coarse, his volume a whisper, "don't. Don't. Please."

Dick tried to scoot away, to turn his head away from the man's touch but it was all too late when the blindfold fell from his eyes. He forced himself to look at anywhere, at any place that wasn't the body beneath him but the lights were so bright and he instinctively turned his head—

—to meet Damian's face, pale and tear-stricken and horrified.

Dick's heart stopped. He wanted the whole world to stop but it trudged on despicably because of that damned ringleader and his inability to shut up.

"Wonder how Wayne's gonna take Nightwing raping his son."

Dick wanted to vomit. He wanted to scramble back, to crawl away and curl up and fucking die for violating Damian like this. He should've never deluded himself into thinking any of this was okay. What if his partner hadn't been Damian? What then?

But Dick didn't do anything. He was still hard, his body, though less pained from his initial intake of the drug, was still hot. Damian was underneath him, fucked out and warm.

Dick took a deep breath before buckling his hips into Damian's hole again. He didn't meet Damian's eyes. Didn't want to see his face as his big brother decided to rape him again.

The room was silent.

But someone laughed, weakly as if in disbelief. "Nightwing's a fucking pedophile. Holy shit."

The rest of them followed suit, laughing too. Dick could tell it was forced, an attempt at trying to lighten the atmosphere. What was wrong with them? Weren't they fucking jerking it off to him raping his baby brother earlier? How come it was a problem now.

Dick thrust into Damian one last time, emptying another load into his cunt. The last of the drug should be flushed from his system, only leaving an uncomfortable feeling behind. HIs eyes have adjusted to the room's lighting, and he could take in the number of thugs surrounding them.

Not counting the ringleader and the guard behind him, there were eight, all carrying some sort of firearm. They surrounded him and Damian in a circle but gave them a wide breadth. Most of them looked uncomfortable, some of them still had their pants half down.

Dick's wrists were still bound by ropes, but there was a small razor hidden in his right glove. He could do this. He could escape.

The ringleader, a masked man dressed in a nondescript but expensive looking black tie suit, rested a hand on Dick's shoulder. He could incapacitate this man before any of them could pull out their gun.

"If you want to indulge, I won't tell," the ringleader said, massaging the muscle underneath his fingers, smiling a cloying smile. "Well, I'm not sure about the others, but it can be our little secret, Nightwing."

The ringleader snapped his fingers, and his guard moved to Damian. Dick lunged forward, about to protest, but the ringleader was stronger than he appeared. His worry was for naught when the guard only flipped Damian onto his back.

Dick refused to look, but the ringleader gripped his neck and forced him down. He had to look at Damian now. Had to take in how much he wrecked Damian, how terrified and ashamed his Robin looked with his eyes bruised from crying. How pathetic Damian looked in his rumpled suit, stripped of any clothing from his lower half. Bright red splotches littered across his skin, looking ready to bruise in a few hours time.

"I won't tell, if you took another bite."

And Dick found himself meeting Damian's eyes as he settled between Damian's legs. He pushed in again, and again, and again.

Batman will save them, because Dick won't.


End file.
